I found you
by Dontdreamisover
Summary: Todo comienza con una simple visita al cine con su amigo Blaine, no parecia nada fuera de lo normal, pero al llegar al lugar de encuentro Kurt descubre que su amigo no se encuentra solo.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: cuando escriba en _cursiva _corresponde a los pensamientos de algunos de los personajes.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Kurt iba camino al lugar de encuentro con Blaine, habian acordado ir al cine a ver el estreno de la nueva pelicula de la cual todos hablaban. Cuando llego encontro rapidamente a Blaine, se acerco a él entusiasmado

- Hola Blaine

- ¡Kurt! ¡Crei que no vendrias!

Ambos muchachos se abrazaron en forma de saludo, cuando se separaron Kurt vio a un chico alto acercarse a ellos

- Kurt, el es Sebastian -dijo Blaine- Sebastian el es Kurt

- Hola -respondio Kurt extendiendo su mano

- Hola -el chico le devolvio el saludo- ¿Vamos Blaine? La pelicula esta por comenzar

Los tres muchachos entraron a la sala del cine a disfrutar de la pelicula. Blaine se sento entre ambos chicos, Kurt no dejaba de enviarle rapidas miradas a Sebastian, _El amigo de Blaine es bastante lindo_, pensó Kurt, cuando la pelicula comenzo toda su concentracion fue hacia la pantalla.

Cuando la pelicula hubo terminado decidieron ir a comer a algun restaurant cercano

- Necesito ir al baño -dijo Kurt- ¿Me esperan un segundo?

- Claro, aqui estaremos -respondio el moreno

El chico se dirigio al baño, cuando salio se acerco al lavabo se echo jabon en las manos y dejo correr el agua

- Hummel

Esa voz lo hizo sobresaltar y darse vuelta de inmediato, frente a él se encontraba Karofsky

- David -dijo con la voz temblorosa el castaño

- ¿Como haz estado Kurt? Feliz me imagino, lograste que me expulsaran de la escuela

- Tu me besaste a la fuerza y siempre me molestabas, no es mi culpa

- Claro, la pobre niñita es inocente

- ¿Que quieres?

David se acerco al pequeño agarrando su cara entre las manos, Kurt intento liberarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible, él tenia demasiada fuerza, antes de que los labios de Karofsky tocaran los de Kurt un fuerte golpe se escucho proveniente desde la puerta, ambos dirigieron su vista al lugar del ruido

- Disculpa, pero deja a mi novio en paz -era Sebastian

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

El chico corpulento solto a Kurt y se planto frente al muchacho alto

- El novio de Kurt, ahora dejalo en paz

- ¿Y si no que?

- Escuchame bien -Sebastian tomo a David por el cuello- Deja de molestar a Kurt o estaras en problemas

Sebastian empujo a David, este tropezo y cayo al suelo, se puso de pie y se fue de allí corriendo asustado

- Gr-gracias -dijo Kurt que aun seguia impactado por todo eso

- No hay de que -el muchacho golpeo suavemente el hombro de Kurt- ahora vamos, nos espera una cena

Ambos salieron del baño y fueron hasta la entrada del cine donde se encontraba Blaine esperandolos

- ¿Por que tardaron tanto?

Kurt se puso nervioso, no queria incomodar o asustar a Blaine con su encuentro con Karofsky, Sebastian se dio cuenta de la actitud del castaño y hablo rapidamente

- Este chico se estaba arreglando el cabello -dijo sonriente

- Kurt, tu cabello luce bien

- Eh, si gracias -Kurt sonrio ligeramente

- Bueno vamos, ya tengo hambre

Los chicos se fueron caminando hasta el restaurant, llegaron pronto ya que se encontraba cerca, al entrar se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana, pidieron un par de pizzas y se dedicaron a comer, pero Kurt estaba distraido, distante, el chico alto, Sebastian, lo habia salvado de David y tambien del interrogatorio que le haria Blaine si se enteraba de su pequeño encuentro ¿Por que? Apenas si se conocian y él era capaz de eso. Luego de comer cada chico se fue a su casa.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**

**Seguiré escribiendo el fic de Klaine, no se preocupen :B**

**PD: Quiero escribir otro fic *-* Pero no sé de que pareja :B Así que pueden dejar sus sugerencias, serán recibidas (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: cuando escriba en _cursiva _corresponde a los pensamientos de algunos de los personajes.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. **

Kurt escuchaba su teléfono sonar pero no recordaba donde lo había dejado, dio vuelta toda su habitación hasta por fin encontrarlo entre la ropa sucia, rápidamente contesto antes de que cortaran

- ¿Hola? -contesto con la voz agitada

- Kurt, soy Blaine ¿Estas ocupado?

- No, claro que no -dijo calmando su respiración- es solo que no encontraba el teléfono

- Vale, si no estas ocupado quería hacerte una invitación

- ¿Que tipo de invitación?

- Una fiesta, en la casa de uno de mis amigos de Dalton

- Eso es en Westerville...

- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

- ¿Como se supone que llego allá?

- Oh no te preocupes, Sebastian pasara por ti

- ¿Sebastian?

- Si, dijo que no tenia ningún problema

- Esta bien ¿En cuanto rato estará por acá?

- No lo sé... 20 quizás

- Vale, entonces nos vemos Blaine

El castaño se arreglo lo mas rápido posible, Sebastian podría llegar en cualquier momento. Cuando terminaba de arreglarse el cabello su teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente

- Blaine

- Kurt, Sebastian ya esta afuera de tu casa

Tomo su chaqueta y se fue fuera de la casa sin antes despedirse de su padre y madrastra. Al salir se encontró con un sencillo auto negro, se subió en el asiento del copiloto

- Necesito tu numero -dijo Sebastian

- ¿Como?

- Tuve que llamar a Blaine para que te avisara

- Oh claro

Sebastian le extendió su teléfono a Kurt, el menor anoto su numero y le devolvió el teléfono

- Gracias por pasar por mi

- No hay problema -el auto comenzó a moverse- de todas formas tenia que hacer algunas cosas por aquí

El resto del viaje hasta Westerville los chicos no pararon de hablar, Sebastian hacia preguntas a Kurt queriendo conocerlo mejor, y la respuesta de Kurt por lo general era bastante extensa.

- Aquí es -dijo Sebastian estacionando el auto

Kurt miro la hora en su reloj, eran las 11:30

- Llamaré a casa para avisar que no llego hasta mañana

Sebastian asintió y salió del auto, mientras Kurt le hacia una corta llamada a su padre, luego fue tras los pasos del mayor. Al entrar a la casa Kurt se quedo un tanto sorprendido por la cantidad de personas allí, eran demasiadas. Ambos chicos se abrieron paso entre las personas hasta encontrar a Blaine, contra una pared siendo devorado por un chico rubio, Sebastian carraspeo, los otros dos muchachos se separaron y sonrieron

- ¡Sebastian! ¡Kurt! Al fin llegan

- Es un largo viaje desde Lima -respondió Kurt

- No sabia que vendría Jeremiah -dijo Sebastian

- Si bueno, tenia tiempo libre y decidí pasarlo con mi novio -respondió el chico rubio dándole un corto beso en los labio a Blaine

- Iré a buscar algo para beber -dijo el castaño

Kurt se fue hasta la cocina por algo para beber, mientras Sebastian se quedo allí, al instante los dos chicos volvieron a besarse, sin importarles que el otro muchacho estuviera presente, el chico alto tomo algo de distancia pero sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos. Cuando ya no pudo soportar mas aquellos dos se fue a la cocina, donde se encontró con Kurt bebiendo de una botella de cerveza, el menor no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Sebastian por lo que dio un gran respingo cuando este le quito la botella de las manos

- Lo siento, pero necesito beber -se excuso este

Sebastian se sentó en la mesa con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de beber de la botella, Kurt saco de la nevera otras dos botellas de cerveza y se sentó junto a Sebastian

- ¿Por que estas molesto? -pregunto Kurt cuando le entrego una de las botellas al mayor

- Nada, cosas estúpidas

- No parecen estúpidas, si te hacen enojar

- No importa, ya se me pasara

Ambos siguieron bebiendo sin decir nada mas, se encontraban solos en la cocina, todas las otras personas estaban en la sala bailando, la música llegaba con un muy bajo volumen al lugar donde ellos se encontraban, Kurt estaba un tanto preocupado por la actitud del otro

- Ven vamos

Dejo la botella en la mesa y le quito la suya a Sebastian, lo tomo de la mano obligandolo a ponerse de pie

- ¿A donde? -pregunto siendo arrastrado por el menor

- Es una casa de niños ricos, de seguro tienen un montón de cosas geniales por allí

El mayor se dejo arrastrar por Kurt escaleras arriba, después de revisar varios cuartos y no encontrar nada de especial o llamativo entraron a uno lleno de juegos, al entrar el menor cerro la puerta y se acerco hasta una maquina de paintball

- Apuesto a que no me superas -dijo desafiante

Comenzaron a jugar intentado superarse el uno al otro, sin dejar de reír y bromear cuando uno ganaba, mientras Sebastian estaba concentrado en su juego Kurt fijo su vista en una de las ventanas

- Esta saliendo el sol -se acerco hasta la ventana y abrió un poco la cortina- Oh por dios

Kurt tomo la mano de Sebastian y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación

- ¿¡Que!? ¡Te iba a ganar! -protesto

- No te quejes, ven encontré algo

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín trasero de la casa, al llegar allí se encontraron con un castillo inflable

- Kurt, es para niños pequeños

- Es divertido -el menor se acerco al juego quitándose los zapatos y entrando al castillo- ven vamos -dijo mientras saltaba

Sebastian dio un suspiro y sonrió levemente, siguió los pasos del menor quitándose los zapatos y entrando al juego. Ambos saltaban como un par de niños, no dejaban de reírse y darse pequeños empujones, hasta que el cansancio les gano y decidieron tirarse en el castillo dejando de saltar, se quedaron acostados mirando el cielo al amanecer, Kurt miro al chico que tenia a su lado, _Dios se ve hermoso... su cabello, sus ojos... _Sebastian se giro para ver a Kurt y le sonrió ligeramente, aun tenia la respiración agitada, _Su sonrisa, su boca... como me gustaría besarlo... _los pensamientos de Kurt se vieron interrumpido por los labios de Sebastian, el mayor se había puesto sobre él y lo besaba lentamente, Kurt cerro los ojos disfrutando del beso, cuando se separaron Sebastian se bajo de sus caderas y salio del castillo colocándose sus zapatos, mientras Kurt lo veía un poco atontado

- Es hora de irnos Kurt

Vio como Sebastian se alejaba y entraba a la casa, cuando logro reaccionar se puso los zapatos y entro a la casa, se choco con Blaine que ahora se encontraba solo y parecía estar borracho

- ¿Donde te habías metido Kurt? -dijo sonriente

- Blaine no puedes manejar en ese estado... dame tus llaves

- No te preocupes, Jeremiah me llevara

- Si bueno, de todas formas necesito regresar a casa

- ¿Y Sebastian?

- No lo sé, desapareció

- Esta bien, toma -le entrego las llaves a Kurt- mañana pasaré por él

Kurt se fue hasta el auto de Blaine y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, sin poder olvidar la dulce sensación de los labios de Sebastian sobre los suyos.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**

**Seguiré escribiendo el fic de Klaine, no se preocupen :B**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: cuando escriba en _cursiva _corresponde a los pensamientos de algunos de los personajes.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Durante lo siguientes días Kurt se encontraba estresado y nervioso por los exámenes finales antes de las vacaciones, solo faltaban unas semanas y seria libre de la escuela por un par de meses. El castaño estaba en su habitación estudiando para el examen de calculo cuando recibió un mensaje de Sebastian

"Hola, ¿Estas ocupado? S."

"Solo estudiando :) K."

"No te quiero molestar, pero te quería invitar a una fiesta. S."

"¿Otra fiesta? S."

"Algo así, es un aburrido evento de mi padre. S"

"¿Cuando es? K."

"El viernes. S"

"Esta bien, solo si prometes que no desaparecerás y me traerás de vuelta a casa. K"

"Promesa :) S."

Kurt volvió a concentrarse en sus estudios con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Paso la mitad de la tarde del viernes eligiendo la ropa adecuada para la reunión con Sebastian. A eso de las 7 el mayor se encontraba fuera de su casa luciendo un elegante esmoquin. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta Kurt se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que estaba correctamente vestido

- ¿Quieres algo para beber? -Pregunto Sebastian

El menor asintió levemente y vio como Sebastian se alejaba acercándose al ar, luego de unos minutos regreso con dos vasos en sus manos, el hizo un gesto y ambos se sentaron en un sillón negro que tenían cerca, Sebastian le entrego un vaso a Kurt mientras él bebía del suyo

- ¿Y por que es esta ceremonia?

- Mi padre tiene algún éxito como empresario -dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿No sabes de que es todo esto?

- Ni la menor idea

Ambos rieron mientras daban otro sorbo a sus vasos, la vista de Sebastian se desvio de donde se encontraba Kurt para fijarse en una silueta cerca de la escalera

- Regreso en un rato

Dijo el mayor poniéndose de pie, Kurt lo siguió con la mirada para verlo llegar a la escalera y abrazar a Blaine, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba él, se les quedo viendo un rato hasta que los perdió de vista, dejo el vaso del cual estaba bebiendo sobre una pequeña mesa a su lado

- Disculpa -una voz lo sorprendió haciendo que se girara- ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

El castaño asintió levemente observando detenidamente al rubio que se sentaba a su lado

- ¿Estas solo? -preguntó el chico

- No quiero ser mal educado pero no me interesa salir con nadie -se apresuro a responder Kurt

- Solo estoy siendo amigable -se rió levemente haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara levemente- Pareces algo molesto

- Lo siento, siempre saco conclusiones equivocadas

- No te preocupes -le sonrió amablemente y extendió su mano- Maxxie

- Kurt -le devolvió el gesto

- Volviendo al tema ¿Estas solo? Quiero decir, es una fiesta privada y no te había visto antes en ninguna de las fiestas del Sr. Smythe

- ¿Señor Smythe? Ah claro el padre de Sebastian...

- ¿Viniste como compañía de Sebastian? Siéntete afortunado

- ¿Por que?

- Normalmente el aparece solo en todas estas fiestas

- Quizás le gusta encontrarse con otras personas aquí -dijo soltando un bufido

- Mmm... ya es algo tarde y mañana tengo que encontrarme con los chicos del club Glee -el rubio miro el reloj en su muñeca

- ¿Estas en el club Glee?

- Solo como bailarín

- Esto... no quiero sonar desesperado ni nada, pero ¿Podrías ayudarme? -el rubio lo miro algo confundido- Necesito lecciones de baile -explico el castaño

- Oh si claro, no tengo ningún problema

- ¿Te llevo a casa?

- Vivo en Lima

- No hay problema

- Creí que tenias que llegar temprano a casa

- Puedo dormir en el auto -el castaño alzo sus cejas interrogativamente- tengo chófer

- Oh, entonces creo que aceptare, solo deja despedirme de Sebastian... claro si lo encuentro

Kurt reviso la gran habitación con la mirada tratando de localizar a Sebastian, no se veía por ninguna parte, resignado se giro hacia el chico rubio que lo esperaba con una amable sonrisa. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, Kurt detrás del chico siguiendo sus pasos con la cabeza baja, pero antes de que saliera del lugar se choco con Sebastian

- Kurt ¿Donde vas?

- Me voy

- Pero aun no puedo irme, falta el estúpido discurso de mi padre y...

- Me voy -interrumpió Kurt dando unos pasos hasta la puerta

- Espera -Sebastian lo agarro del brazo y lo obligo a voltearse- ¿Esta todo bien?

- De maravilla -respondió sarcástico liberando del brazo del mayor

- ¿Seguro?

- Debo irme

El castaño se alejo con paso apresurado de Sebastian para encontrarse con su nuevo acompañante, se subió a la parte trasera del auto de este y él se subió después de él, arrancando el auto de inmediato

- ¿Cuando quieres las clases?

- Quizás la próxima semana... estoy lleno de exámenes

- Te comprendo, en Dalton es la ultima semana y debemos hacer de todo, en especial los de ultimo año

- ¿También vas a Dalton? Todos van allí

- No todos, solo los hombres -bromeo el rubio- bueno, entonces necesitare tu numero para ponerme de acuerdo contigo

Los muchachos intercambiaron sus números telefónicos y siguieron hablando alegremente sobre diferentes temas como el club Glee y las clases, luego de una hora de viaje el auto se encontraba afuera de la casa del menor

- Gracias por traerme Maxxie

- Cuando quieras Kurt, espero tu llamado para las clases

- En cuanto tenga tiempo libre

- Bueno, nos vemos

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos una sonrisa amistosa, el castaño vio al auto alejarse por la calle para luego entrar a su casa, todo estaba en silencio, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, la 1, todos estaban durmiendo, subió las escaleras silenciosamente, al llegar a su cuarto se dejo caer sobre su almohada dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

El domingo por la mañana Kurt ya tenia su cuarto ordenado y todas sus tareas terminadas, tomo su teléfono y envió un mensaje de texto

"Estoy libre esta tarde ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar? K."

La respuesta tardo algunos minutos en llegar, e hizo sorprender un poco al castaño al sentir su teléfono vibrar sobre la mesita de cama

"Me acabo de desocupar, te espero en mi casa. M."

"No sé donde vives. K"

"Cierto, a veces olvido cosas obvias, disculpa :) M."

"No te preocupes. K."

El chico recibió otro mensaje con la dirección de su nuevo amigo, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre saliendo de la cocina

- Papá ¿Crees que podrías llevarme a Westerville?

- ¿Iras a la casa de Blaine?

- No iré a la casa de otro amigo -Burt lo miro sospechosamente- me ayudara con el baile

- Ningún problema, de echo tenia que ir por unas piezas para el taller

- Gracias

Kurt volvió a subir las escaleras y guardo algo de ropa en su pequeño bolso, no quería usar la misma ropa para bailar, al bajar las escaleras Burt ya se encontraba en el auto esperándolo.

- Que te diviertas, pero no tanto -dijo bromeando Burt cuando llegaron a la dirección que su hijo le había dado

- Papá, vamos a bailar, ya te lo dije

- ¿Te paso a buscar?

- No lo sé, te llamo luego

- Recuerda que mañana tienes escuela

- Lo sé papá, no te preocupes

Kurt bajo del auto y se despidió de su padre con un gesto de la mano, se volteo y se quedo observando la gigante mansión frente a él, le parecía conocida, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo adentro que se trataba de la casa de la fiesta de hace algunas semanas. Siguió a la empleada por los pasillos para luego entrar a la habitación encontrándose con un muy sudoroso Maxxie bailando con los ojos cerrados, Kurt carraspeo su garganta y el rubio detuvo su baile

- Creo que seras un excelente profesor -reconoció Kurt

- Jaja no es para tanto

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Bailas increíble!

- Gracias ¿Que tal si empezamos a practicar?

- Necesito cambiarme de ropa

- Justo al frente hay un baño

El castaño asintió y salio de la habitación para entrar al baño, el cual era del tamaño de su cuarto. Cuando estuvo cambiado y listo regreso al cuarto de enfrente, dejo su mochila en el suelo y se acerco a Maxxie

- Listo

- Empecemos

El rubio presiono un botón del control que tenia en la mano y la música comenzó a sonar, Maxxie le enseño lo básico como algunos pasos sencillos, luego decidieron intentar algunos giros y cosas por el estilo, logrando que Kurt se cansara rápidamente decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, se sentaron en el piso con la espalda contra la pared, la cual era en realidad una gran muralla de espejos altos con una barra a la altura de la mano

- ¿Tienes hermanos pequeños? -pregunto Kurt mientras bebía del agua que le había ofrecido Maxxie

- ¿Por que?

- La otra vez, en la fiesta, bueno yo me fui por allí y encontré un salón lleno de juegos y descubrí un castillo inflable en el jardín

- Oh, no, no tengo hermanos, solo me gustan esas cosas -bebió de la botella- me sirven para relajarme algunas veces

- Debe ser lindo

- ¿Que cosa?

- Tener algo como eso, un lugar donde puedes divertirte y relajarte

- ¿Muchos problemas?

- Algunas veces

- Bueno, puedes venir cuando quieras Kurt, eres bienvenido

- Lo tendré en cuenta

Kurt se puso de pie, estiro sus brazos hacia arriba para luego liberarlos a sus costados, miro la hora en su reloj, las 7, el sol ya se estaba poniendo

- Debo irme Maxxie, gracias por todo

- Podemos practicar cuando quieras, siempre y cuando ambos tengamos tiempo

- Te avisaré por teléfono

La puerta del estudio, Kurt había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una habitación normal era un estudio de baile, se abrió y entro un cabizbajo Sebastian, que abrió los ojos ligeramente al encontrarse con los de Kurt

- Sebastian

- Maxxie, yo... necesito hablar contigo -se acerco a ellos- hola Kurt

- Hola y adiós

- ¿Te pasaran a buscar o algo? -pregunto Maxxie

- Debo llamar a mi padre... quizás deba esperar un rato antes de que llegue

- Si quieres yo te puedo llevar -se ofreció Sebastian

- No te preocupes, me iré con mi padre

Sebastian asintió levemente, Kurt se despidió de ambos muchachos y abandono la mansión, al estar a fuera llamo a su padre

- ¿Aun estas en Westerville?

- Sí Kurt ¿Ya te paso a buscar?

- Por favor

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**

**Seguiré escribiendo el fic de Klaine, no se preocupen :B**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: cuando escriba en _cursiva _corresponde a los pensamientos de algunos de los personajes.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

Kurt se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo una revista, su padre, su madrastra y Finn habían ido a visitar a la hermana de Carole fuera de la ciudad, estarían todo el día afuera, Kurt se había salvado de acompañarlos con la simple excusa de que tenia que hacer sus deberes, pero la verdad era que había realizado todos sus trabajos la noche anterior. Se encontraba atento a la revista cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo, le había llegado un mensaje de texto, tomo su teléfono y vio la pantalla, era de Sebastian

"Hay Kurt, lo siento. S."

"¿Por que te disculpas? K."

"No lo sé... parecías molesto la otra noche. S."

"Idiota. K."

El castaño volvió su atención a la revista y dejo el teléfono a un lado. De repente escucho el timbre sonar, bajo las escaleras para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un sonriente Blaine

- ¿Blaine? ¿Que haces aquí?

- ¿Acaso no puedo pasar a ver a mi amigo?

- Claro que si, solo que es raro

- Bueno pasaba por aquí y decidí visitarte ¿Que te parece si compramos algunas pizzas y hacemos una noche de películas?

- Me encantaría, pasa

Ambos ingresaron a la casa y pasaron al salón, Blaine se sentó en el sillón mientras Kurt iba a la cocina por dos vasos de jugo, le entrego uno a su morocho amigo y el otro lo conservo en sus manos

- ¿Puedo invitar algunos amigos a la noche de películas?

- Solo unos pocos

- Tu pide las pizzas y yo hago las llamadas

Kurt asintió y fue hasta el teléfono de la cocina para ordenar unas cuantas pizzas. Cerca de una hora después ya tenían 4 cajas grandes de pizza y estaban a la espera de los amigos de Blaine. El timbre sonó y el par de muchachos se acercaron a la puerta para abrirla

- ¡Noche de películas! -dijo alegre Blaine

- Hola Blaine -era Sebastian el que se encontraba frente a ellos- Hola Kurt

- El es Maxxie -dijo Blaine indicando al chico rubio

- Oh ya lo conozco ¿No es así profesor?

Los dos rieron ante el comentario del castaño, Maxxie siguió a Sebastian al interior de la casa

- Ella es Megan

Se trataba de una chica de tez blanca, cabello rojizo y ojos castaños, la muchacha saludo amablemente a Kurt y Blaine he ingreso a la casa

- El es Nathan y Liz

Eran dos chicos ambos de cabello negro, tenían bastante parecido, a excepción de los ojos, el chico tenia los ojos verde y la chica los tenia color avellana, ambos saludaron y entraron

- Y bueno, ya conoces a Jeremiah

Vio al chico rubio acercándose a trote hacia donde se encontraban ellos, saludo a Blaine con un rápido beso.

Una vez que estuvieron todos adentro se acomodaron en la sala, algunos sentados en el suelo y otros en el sillón, Kurt dejo las pizzas en la mesa que estaba entre la televisión y el sillón, se sentó en el medio de este, a la izquierda tenia a Jeremiah y sentado sobre su regazo, Blaine, al otro lado se encontraba Sebastian, que parecía bastante molesto. Kurt podía oír pequeños gemidos salir desde los muchachos de su izquierda

- Hey Kurt -Blaine se acerco a su odio- ¿Donde esta el baño?

- Arriba a la izquierda -contesto el castaño

Todos vieron como la pareja se ponía de pie y desaparecía escaleras arriba, a su lado Sebastian bufo molesto. En mitad de la película el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar, se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina para poder hablar tranquilamente

- Hola Kurt

- Hola papá

- ¿Todo bien en casa?

- Sí

- Llamaba para decirte que no llegaremos hoy

- ¿Paso algo?

- Nada malo, es solo que Carole hace tiempo que no veía a su hermana y eso, como sea llegaremos mañana por la tarde

- Esta bien

El castaño termino la llamada y regreso a la sala, aprovechando el viaje para llevar mas bebida a los chicos que estaban allí

- Si no se quieren ir tarde pueden quedarse a dormir

- Gracias por la oferta -dijo Maxxie sentado desde el suelo

Cuando la película hubo terminado todos aceptaron quedarse a dormir, excepto Jeremiah que dio una excusa a la cual nadie presto verdadera atencion excepto Blaine. En el cuarto de Burt y Carole se quedarían ambas chicas, en la habitación de Finn dormirían Nathan y Blaine, Maxxie, Sebastian y el mismo Kurt, dormirían en la recamara del ultimo.

Kurt paso por todas las habitaciones revisando que todos sus amigos estuvieran cómodos cuando ya se había despedido de todos regreso a su cuarto, que tenia la puerta semi abierta, se podian escuchar las voces de Maxxie y Sebastian

- No puedes enojarte todo él tiempo Sebastian

- No es siempre... entiéndelo, sabes que me molesta

- ¿De que hablan? -dijo Kurt entrando a la habitación

- Problemas de amores

- Oh por dios esto parece un estúpido cliché gay

Todos rieron ante el comentario del castaño incluso él mismo

- Como sea, no quiero hablar mas del tema -dijo Sebastian

- ¿Quien dormirá en la cama?

- Creo que el dueño de casa -respondió Maxxie

- La cama es lo suficientemente grande para los tres

- Yo no tengo problema con eso

Todos se metieron en la cama, dejando a Kurt en el medio, estuvieron conversado un rato hasta que el sueño los invadió.

Por la mañana el primero en despertar fue el castaño, se levanto y se fue a arreglar al baño, una ducha rápida su sesión de cremas y un cambio de vestuario, al salir del baño se encontró solo con el cuerpo de Sebastian en la cama, Maxxie se debió haber levantado mientras el se arreglaba , se acerco al cuerpo del mayor con la intención de despertarlo, pero al encontrarse frente a él vio un gran bulto cubierto por las mantas, se mordió el labio aguantando la risa

- Sebastian -el chico se movió un poco- ¡Sebastian!

Se despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos, al ver la cara de Kurt se extraño un poco y luego se dio cuenta el por que el castaño se reía, rápidamente se giro intentando ocultar aquel bulto

- ¿Qu-que pasa Kurt? -dijo algo sonrojado

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

- S-si enseguida bajo... tengo que atender un problema

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar

Sebastian volteo el rostro con los ojos abiertos como platos, y Kurt se echo a reír

- Lo siento debo preparar el desayuno

El castaño salio de la habitación dejando en la cama a un muy sonrojado Sebastian, al llegar abajo se encontró con la mitad de sus amigos despiertos, los que allí estaban lo ayudaron a preparar el desayuno, cerca de las 10 de la mañana todos se encontraban desayunando entre risas y bromas.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: cuando escriba en _cursiva _corresponde a los pensamientos de algunos de los personajes.**

**Sin mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten c:**

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Kurt estaba en el estudio de Maxxie practicando nuevos pasos de baile, desde que las vacaciones habían comenzado se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa de su amigo, y al rubio no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto.

Luego de practicar durante una hora decidieron parar, ambos se encontraban sentados en el piso bebiendo agua

- Ya estas mejorando

- Gracias -respondió un Kurt totalmente rojo

- Será mejor que me de un baño, luego te voy a dejar a tu casa

- Esta bien

- Puedes seguir practicando si quieres -dijo Maxxie poniéndose de pie

El rubio salio del cuarto dejando a Kurt solo. Este siguió practicando sin mucha energia, se encontraba bastante cansado, el castaño decidió volver a descansar, se lanzo al piso y se quedo mirando el techo, cuando el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo hace mirar, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Sebastian

- Hola

- Hola -Kurt se sentó y cruzo sus piernas- ¿Buscas a Maxxie?

- Si

- Esta tomando un baño

- Ya veo... creo que lo esperaré afuera

El mayor se iba a marchar pero Kurt lo llamo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación

- ¿Sebastian?

- ¿Que pasa?

- ¿Somos amigos?

- Si ¿Por que la pregunta?

- Por que los amigos se cuentan cosas -Sebastian miro algo confundido- Es obvio que vienes a hablar con Maxxie, pero sabes, también puedes hablar conmigo

- Esta bien

Sebastian se sentó junto a Kurt y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, tenia la vista fija en el suelo

- Me... me gusta Blaine

- Eso ya lo sé

- ¿Que? -Sebastian levanto la vista y la clavo en Kurt

- Es obvio, la forma en que lo miras, como eres cuando estas con él...

- Oh mierda ¿Tan obvio soy?

- Demasiado

- ¿Crees que él lo sepa?

- No lo sé

Kurt se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, Sebastian lo observo y hablo

- ¿A donde vas?

- Debo irme a la casa -abrió la puerta y le dio una rápida mirada a Sebastian- Hay mas personas en el mundo ¿Sabes?

Dicho esto salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta, se dirigió escaleras abajo y dejo la casa de Maxxie enviándole un mensaje a su rubio amigo

"Lo siento Maxxie, no te pude esperar. K."

* * *

Cuando Maxxie volvió a entrar al estudio se encontró solo a Sebastian, este al oír la puerta levanto la vista y observo a su amigo

- ¿Y Kurt?

- Se fue

El rubio se acerco hasta un rincón de la habitación donde tenia su teléfono, leyó el mensaje de Kurt y se sentó junto a Sebastian

- ¿Paso algo con Blaine?

- Nada realmente ¿Es tan obvio que me gusta Blaine?

- ¿Por que lo dices?

- Kurt lo sabe

- Él es muy intuitivo -respondió Maxxie encogiéndose de hombros

- Oh mierda

- ¿Me acompañas a Lima? Debo visitar a alguien allí

- Lo siento, le prometí a Megan que la ayudaría, tiene problemas con su computadora

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego

Sebastian se despidió de Maxxie y se encamino a la casa de Megan. Cuando llego a la casa de su amiga toco el timbre y le abrió la madre de esta, le dijo que se encontraba en su habitación, subió las escaleras para encontrar con la pelirroja frente a su computadora

- Hola Megan

- Hola Seb ¿Como estas?

- ¿No se supone que tu computadora estaba mala? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido

- Eh si... bueno... la arreglaron recién

- ¿Que me estas ocultando Megan?

- ¡Nada! ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

- Te conozco pequeña

- ¡No me digas pequeña! ¡Solo soy menor por un par de semanas!

- No me refería a tu edad -bromeo Sebastian

- Vale, lo entiendo, soy enana

- Al fin entendiste, ahora ¿Que me estas ocultando?

- Esta bien... te estoy ocultando algo ¡Pero no te lo diré!

- Megan -regaño Sebastian

- Te pasa por decirme pequeña

La chica pelirroja se volteo dándole la espalda a Sebastian y concentrándose en su computadora.

* * *

Kurt acababa de salir del baño cuando escucho su teléfono, corrió hasta la mesita de cama y desbloqueo el teléfono, tenia un mensaje de Maxxie

"Kurt ¿Me acompañas a comprar? M."

"Claro, no hay problema :) K."

"Excelente, estoy a 10 minutos de tu casa. M."

"¿Por que...? ¿Como sabias que diria que si? K."

"Lo supuse :p Como sea, tengo que comprar un regalo. M."

"¿Regalo para quien? K."

"Para Sebastian, mañana le haremos la fiesta sorpresa. M."

"¿Que fiesta sorpresa? K."

"¿No te lo dije? ¡Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de Sebastian! Pero ese día esta en familia, así que la fiesta será mañana, estas invitado. M."

"No me lo habías dicho -.- Gracias por la invitación. K."

"Hey Kurt, te estoy esperando afuera :) M."

El castaño se acerco a la ventana de su cuarto y vio el auto de Maxxie, bajo las escaleras se despidio de su padre junto con una pequeña explicación de hacia donde iba y salio de su casa, abrió la puerta del copiloto del auto

- Creí que tenias chofer -dijo cuando vio a su amigo tras el volante- y este no es el auto de siempre...

- Hoy quería conducir, y este es uno de los autos que hay en mi casa

- Cierto, lo olvidaba, niño rico

- ¡No te burles! -ambos rieron y el auto comenzó a andar

- ¿Que debería comprarle a Sebastian?

- Quizás deberías darle una sonrisa

- ¿Como?

- Tu sabes, últimamente esta muy deprimido por Blaine, no se parece en nada al antiguo Sebastian

- ¿Como es ese antiguo Sebastian?

- Un idiota coqueto y egocéntrico

- No me puedo imaginar a Sebastian de esa manera

- Oh lo hubieras amado... -Maxxie se quedo pensativo- bueno quizás no tanto

El resto del viaje al centro paso rápido y divertido, Maxxie era de esas personas que siempre te sacaban una sonrisa.

Recorrieron algunas tiendas en busca de un regalo para Sebastian. Maxxie había decidido regalarle un reloj bastante fino, que estaba lejos del dinero que traía Kurt, siguieron caminando por el centro comercial entonces el castaño lo vio, justo detrás de una vitrina encontró lo que pensó seria el perfecto regalo para Sebastian.

* * *

- ¡Megan!

Se quejo Sebastian mientras era arrastrado por su amiga camino a la casa de Maxxie

- ¿Que estas tramando? Ayer no me dijiste nada

- Y ahora tampoco lo haré

- Por favor, dime

- No seas impaciente Seb

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Maxxie se sorprendió de que Megan abriera la puerta por ella misma, eso significaba que su rubio amigo estaba solo en casa. Entraron y estaba oscuro, se podía ver una ligera luz desde el living, se acercaron caminaron

- ¡Sorpresa!

Gritaron todos cuando Sebastian llego al living, el chico solo sonreía al ver a todos sus amigos allí, no se esperaba eso, para nada. Todos saludaron y felicitaron a Sebastian por su cumpleaños, luego subieron el volumen a la música y la fiesta comenzó.

Sebastian se pasaba de un lado a otro recibiendo algunos regalos y mas saludos, cuando sus manos se vieron sobre pasadas por la cantidad de regalos se fue hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa de su amigo y dejo los presentes sobre la cama, al darse vuelta se encontró con la cálida mirada de Kurt

- Feliz cumpleaños Sebastian

- Gracias, pero aun no es mi cumpleaños

- Son mas de las doce -dijo Kurt mirando su reloj- hora de entregarte tu regalo

Kurt saco un sobre de regalo que tenia atrás de él, se acerco al chico mas alto que él, lo abrazo ligeramente y le entrego el paquete

- Espero que te guste, creo que te ayudará

Sebastian abrió el sobre bastante intrigado por las palabras de Kurt, cuando saco su contenido se dio cuenta de que era una camiseta naranja con dos palabras en negro en la parte de al frente "Forever young"

- Gracias Kurt -dijo sonriente- pero no lo entiendo...

- ¿Que cosa?

- Dijiste que me ayudaria...

- Estuve hablando con personas... y dijeron que tu solías ser alguien divertido, que siempre sonreía .. y bueno, yo no he visto mucho eso, me gustaría verlo por mi cuenta

Sebastian estaba asimilando las palabras de Kurt, lo llenaron de ternura y a la vez confusión

- Lo que quiero decir -continuo hablando el menor- es que me gustaría ver a ese Sebastian divertido y relajado, entiendo lo difícil que debe ser todo el asunto de Blaine, pero no puedes ponerte mal, y bueno al ver esa frase pensé que con eso recordarías como tener un poco mas de felicidad en tu vida, siempre hay razones para sonreír

Sebastian se vio a si mismo envolviendo a Kurt entre sus brazos y conteniendo algunas lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos

- Gracias, muchas gracias Kurt

- De nada -se separaron y se miraron a los ojos- será mejor que bajemos, al parecer la fiesta esta bastante buena

* * *

Kurt podía ver a un mas animado Sebastian disfrutando la fiesta, eso lo alegraba mucho, luego de su conversación en el auto con Maxxie se había quedado pensando en sus palabras, no conocía a Sebastian hace mucho tiempo, pero quería verlo feliz. El castaño se acerco a donde estaba Sebastian rodeado por Maxxie, Megan y Nathan

- ¡Hasta que apareces Kurt! -dijo Maxxie

- Maxxie estuve aquí todo el tiempo

- Oh... no te había visto

- Quizás por que estas demasiado ebrio como para ver si quiera tus manos -interrumpió Sebastian

- ¿A que se debe este cambio de humor Seb? -preguntó Megan

- Solo digamos que hoy recibí un regalo muy especial -contesto sonriente y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Kurt

- Uh ¿Tiene algo que ver con Blaine? -cuestiono Nathan

- Nada que ver con él

- Oh vaya, entonces debe ser algo MUY especial -inquirió Maxxie

El resto de la fiesta paso tranquila, en algún momento de la noche decidieron hacer un karaoke, donde la mayoría participo, no todos cantaban bien, pero el alcohol en su sangre les daba el valor para salir y cantar. Al rededor de las 6 de la mañana los invitados comenzaron a irse, Kurt se sentía cansado y quería dormir, Maxxie le dejo una habitación para que descansara, cuando iba a subir las escaleras una voz a su espalda lo detuvo, era Sebastian quien lo llamaba

- Gracias de nuevo, por el regalo y lo que me dijiste

- De nada -respondió con una sonrisa cansada

- Dale las gracias a Maxxie por la fiesta cuando despierto

- Lo haré

- Kurt... yo me preguntaba si...

- ¿Que pasa Sebastian? -el castaño bostezo- lo siento, estoy muy cansado

- Ve a dormir, hablamos luego

- Esta bien

Kurt se despidió con un movimiento de mano y siguió su camino escaleras arriba hasta que llego al cuarto que Maxxie le había dicho, se lanzo sobre la cama totalmente agotado, se durmió casi de inmediato.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

Durante los días posteriores a la fiesta de Sebastian, él y Kurt se habían estado texteando mas seguido, se habían acercado mas aun y parecían verdaderos amigos, conociendo cosas el uno del otro, por eso no fue sorpresa para Kurt recibir un mensaje de Sebastian el viernes por la mañana

"Hola Kurt ¿Como estas? S."

"Bien ¿Y tu? Gracias por preguntar. K"

"Bien. Kurt, hum, deberias salir. S"

"¡Claro! ¿Le avisaras a los chicos? ¿A donde iremos? :) K."

"No Kurt, quiero decir, deberíamos salir solo los dos. S"

"¿Solo los dos? ¿Como que? K."

"Como una cita...? S."

Kurt se quedo mirando el mensaje que acaba de recibir, estaba simplemente sorprendido, no había visto eso venir. Cuando logro asimilar que realmente Sebastian lo estaba invitando a una cita, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro cuando contestaba

"Claro :) ¿Cuando? K."

"¿Hoy a las 6 estaría bien? S."

"Esta bien :) K."

"Nos encontramos en el centro comercial :) S."

"¿En el café? K."

"Sí, allí estaría bien, nos vemos Kurt. S"

El castaño estaba emocionado y nervioso por su sorpresiva cita con Sebastian, rápidamente se dirigió al baño a darse un baño, para luego salir y enfrentarse a su closet debatiendo durante un tiempo un tanto excesivo cual seria el look perfecto para la ocasión.

Cuando aun faltaban algunos minutos antes de las 6 él ya se encontraba en el café a la espera de Sebastian, se sentó en una mesa que fuera lo suficiente visible para que Sebastian lo viera, ordeno un café pequeño mientras esperaba a su cita. Sus manos golpeaban levemente la mesa con un constante ritmo, miro la hora en su muñeca 6:03, Sebastian debería llegar pronto

6:08

6:12

6:17

6:24

6:36

6:44

El café de Kurt ya estaba frió y Sebastian no estaba por ninguna parte, el castaño miro por ultima vez la hora 6:58, se puso de pie, pago el café y se fue del centro comercial. Cuando llego a su casa ya era la hora de cenar, sonrió al ver a su familia reunida, se sentó frente a Finn y disfruto de una tarde familiar.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba recorriendo el centro comercial junto con Mercedes, ella le había pedido ayuda para encontrar un atuendo para una reunión familiar que tenia al día siguiente, visitaron un montón de tiendas hasta encontrar la ropa perfecta para la chica

- Oh Kurt sabes que amo ir de comprar contigo, pero estoy agotada

- No te preocupes Mercedes, después de todo recorrimos casi todo el centro comercial

- ¿Que tal si vamos por un café?

- Me encantaría

Fueron hasta el café y ordenaron un par de cafés y unas galletas, se sentaron en la primera mesa desocupada que vieron y siguieron conversando sobre distintos temas

- Kurt hay chico muy lindo en la fila que te esta viendo -dijo Mercedes con una sonrisa divertida

Cuando Kurt se estaba dando vuelta para ver de que hablaba su amiga vio a un chico rubio acercándose a él con un café en su mano

- ¡Kurt!

- Maxxie ¿Como haz estado?

- Bien, bien gracias

- ¿Lo conocías? -preguntó Mercedes

- Oh si, lo siento, Mercedes el es Maxxie, Maxxie Mercedes

El chico rubio estiro su mano para saludar a la chica, ella le devolvió el gesto

- ¿Y de donde se conocen?

- Maxxie es amigo de Blaine, y también mi nuevo profesor de baile

- ¿Profesor de Baile? Kurtie no me habías dicho nada sobre eso

- Lo siento, a veces olvido las cosas

- ¡Oh por dios! -dijo la chica mirando la hora en su celular- Es demasiado tarde, lo siento Kurt debo ir me

- Hablamos después Mercedes

La chica se puso de pie tomando sus bolsas y despidiéndose de ambos, Maxxie tomo el lugar de Mercedes frente a Kurt

- Me gusta eso de profesor de baile, suena lindo

- Jaja bueno, eres un excelente profesor

- Gracias -Maxxie bebió de su café- El viernes no fuiste a tus clases

- Oh si... bueno... lo siento, olvide avisarte que no podría ir

- ¿Planes inesperados?

- Mas bien cita inesperada

- ¿Cita? ¿Con quien?

- Sebastian

- ¿Sebastian te invito a una cita? Aww eso es tan tierno ¿Y que tal estuvo?

- No hubo cita -Kurt bajo la mirada a su café

- ¿Que?

- Nunca apareció, me dejo plantado

- ¿Por que?

- No lo sé, no me llamo, no envió un mensaje de texto, nada, simplemente decidió no aparecer

- Lo siento... Sebastian es un idiota

- Estoy de acuerdo

- Emm... Kurt -Maxxie fijo su vista atrás de Kurt, parecía estar un poco nervioso- Sebastian esta aquí

Kurt se giro rápidamente y vio a Sebastian entrando al café, él dirigió su vista a Kurt, en cuanto lo vio comenzó a caminar en su dirección

- Oh por dios -se levanto nervioso de la silla- Maxxie será mejor que me vaya

- Entiendo

- Kurt -Sebastian ya había llegado a su lado

- Adiós Maxxie

Kurt echo la silla hacia atrás y se comenzó a alejar de la mesa y de Maxxie, Sebastian lo siguió

- Kurt ¿Podemos hablar?

El castaño solo lo ignoro y comenzó a caminar mas rápido, Sebastian corrió para plantarse frente a él y agarrarlo por los hombros

- Por favor, solo escúchame dos minutos

- No quiero hablar contigo -dijo soltándose de Sebastian

- Lo siento, tuve un... improvisto el viernes, por eso no pude venir

- ¿No conoces los celulares?

- ¿Por que?

- Hubieras llamado o enviado un mensaje ¡Algo!

- No pude hacerlo, perdí mi teléfono

- Oh vaya, que conveniente

- Tuve problemas familiares ¿Vale? por eso no pude venir

En ese momento Blaine apareció y se acerco sonriente a donde se encontraban los dos muchachos, saludo a Kurt con un gesto de la mano y concentro su atención en Sebastian

- Sebastian, gracias por lo del viernes, necesitaba a alguien en ese momento

El morocho abrazo a Sebastian y luego siguió su camino en dirección al café, Sebastian se quedo viendo como se marchaba

- Hermosos problemas familiares eh -Dijo Kurt, Sebastian volvió a mirar al castaño

- ¿Que? ¡Oh no! ¡No es lo que crees!

- Jódete Sebastian

Kurt se echo a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, Sebastian esta vez no lo siguió el castaño se detuvo fuera de una tienda de música y se apoyo contra la pared para tomar algo de aire, cuando estuvo mas calmado se dirigió al estacionamiento del centro comercial, se subió a su auto y se fue a su casa.

* * *

**La verdad es que no sé que tan largos quedan los capítulos por que no escribo en word, así que les pido perdón si quedan algo cortos****.**

**Intentaré hacerlos lo mas largo posible.**

**Espero sus comentarios, son importante para mi c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

El teléfono de Kurt no dejaba de sonar, cuando ya tenia cerca de 50 mensajes de Sebastian decidió apagar su teléfono y tratar de concentrarse en la película que estaban viendo en la sala de su casa, se acurruco en un rincón del sofá tratando de relajarse

- ¿Te pasa algo Kurt? -las palabras de su padre lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

- No nada, estoy

- ¿Seguro?

- Si, es solo que estoy algo aburrido -se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar mas convincente

- Quizás podrías ir a ensayar con ese amigo tuyo, Maxxie creo que se llamaba

- Si, así se llama

- ¿Por que no lo llamas entonces? Te divertirías mas que acá -le dijo su padre con una pequeña sonrisa

- ¿No te molesta que salga?

- Oh claro que no, ve a llamar a tu amigo

- Gracias papá

Kurt le dirigió una sonrisa a su padre y se retiro a su habitación. En cuanto encendió su teléfono nuevos mensajes de Sebastian aparecieron en su pantalla, rápidamente los elimino y marco el numero de Maxxie

- Hey Hola -dijo cuando respondieron

- ¡Kurt! ¿Como estas? Creí que habías muerto o algo -bromeo el rubio

- No, aun soy muy joven para morir

- Me alegra por que quiero seguir disfrutando de ti Kurt

- Uhm Maxxie ¿Estas ocupado?

- No ¿Por que?

- Me preguntaba si podría ir a tu casa, para ensayar un poco

- ¡Claro! te estaré esperando

- Gracias, nos vemos.

* * *

En menos de una hora Kurt ya se encontraba en la casa de Maxxie. Toco el timbre y uno de los empleados de la casa abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar

- Se encuentra en su habitación, quinta puerta a la izquierda -le dijo el empleado

- Gracias

Kurt le sonrió amablemente para desaparecer por la escaleras. Cuando estuvo arriba siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado y golpeo la quinta puerta a la izquierda, se pudo oír un "Pase" desde adentro, así que abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su rubio amigo recostado en su cama mirando televisión

- ¡Kurt! -exclamo poniéndose de pie

- Hola Maxxie

- ¿Como estas? -el rubio ya se encontraba frente a Kurt

- Bien, creo -se encogió de hombros

- Eso no suena nada bien... ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

- En realidad no es nada

- No te preocupes, si no quieres hablar de eso entiendo -le sonrió amablemente el rubio- ¿Quieres practicar?

- De echo estaba pensando que podríamos hacer otra cosa

- ¿Como que?

- No lo sé, una película quizás

- Eso seria perfecto, tengo un montón de películas que podemos...

- Espera -lo interrumpió Kurt- ¿Aquí en tu casa?

- Si ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

- El problema es que Sebastian tiene la costumbre de aparecer por aquí, y la verdad es que no quiero encontrarme con él

- No te preocupes por eso, lo llame y le dije que no viniera a mi casa el día de hoy

- ¿Por que lo hiciste?

- Por que sabia que no lo querrías ver -le sonrío- ¿Que película vemos?

- La que quieras -sonrió

Kurt estaba realmente conmovido por la molestia que se había tomado Maxxie, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír tontamente, el rubio se acerco al televisor, puso una película y luego se fue a sentar en la cama, dio unas palmadas a su lado para indicarle a Kurt que se sentara a su lado.

* * *

La película había terminado y tal como Maxxie le había dicho, Sebastian no dio señales de vida por su casa

- ¿Quieres comer algo? -preguntó el rubio

- ¿Que hora es?

- Son como... -miro por la ventana- Yo creo que deben ser como las 10

- Es muy tarde... creo que deberia irme

- Te puedes quedar, si quieres -le sonrio

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, será una noche de chicos, nos maquillaremos y nos diremos secretos -bromeo riendo el muchacho

- Jaja esta bien, déjame llamar a mi papá

Kurt se alejo un poco de Maxxie para llamar a su padre, marco su numero y después de unos segundo contestaron al otro lado de la linea

- ¿Kurt? ¿Donde estas hijo?

- En la casa de Maxxie papá

- ¿A que hora piensas regresar?

- Eso es lo que te queria preguntar -dijo algo nervioso mordiéndose el labio- ¿Me puedo quedar acá?

- ¿Que? Claro que no Kurt

- Pero papá, ya es muy tarde para regresar a casa y prometo estar allá antes de las 12

Oyó a su padre soltar un largo suspiro, y supo que estaba analizando la situación, Kurt golpeaba nerviosamente el piso con su pie a la espera de una respuesta

- Esta bien, pero si no llegas aquí antes de las 12 estarás castigado -Kurt sonrió ampliamente por su respuesta

- Gracias papá, te amo, adiós

Cuando la llamada hubo terminado el castaño se volteo sonriendole a su amigo, este hizo un gesto con la cabeza preguntado si le habían dado permiso y Kurt solo asintió sonriendo.

* * *

Estaban en la cocina, había decido preparar un par de pizzas para comer, mientras estas estaban en el horno terminando de cocinarse ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina a esperar que estuvieran listas

- ¿Tu y tu papá tienen una buena relación? -pregunto Maxxie sentado frente a Kurt

- Sí

- ¿Incluso después de que él supiera que tu eres gay?

- Siempre, luego de que se lo dijera nada cambio entre nosotros, digo, siempre fuimos igual de cercanos

- Vaya, eso es genial

- ¿Tu y tus padres...? -Dejo la pregunta inconclusa, pero sabia que su amigo entendería

- Nunca fuimos una familia muy unida, y luego de que salí del closet solo empeoro

- Espera un segundo ¿Eres gay? -pregunto Kurt algo sorprendido

- Si... -respondió el rubio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- Creí que lo sabias

- Pero siempre estas tan cariñoso con Megan

- Ella es como una hermana para mi, creo que te fallo tu gaydar esta ver Kurtie

Ambos rieron y el sonido del horno los interrumpió las pizzas ya estaban listas. Las sacaron del horno y sirvieron sus porciones para comenzar a comer, mientras se devoraban las pizzas hablaban sobre temas triviales y sin sentido, pero fue una cena llena de risas.

* * *

Cuando la cena hubo terminado Kurt se ofreció para lavar los platos, pero Maxxie insistió en que no era necesario y que no permitiría que lo hiciera, luego de una pequeña discusión abandonaron la cocina y se dirigieron escaleras arriba

- ¿Donde voy a dormir? -pregunto Kurt cuando ya estuvieron en el segundo piso

- En mi cama -respondió Maxxie caminando en dirección a su habitación

- ¿Y tu donde dormirás?

- En mi cama

- ¿Que? -preguntó Kurt deteniéndose de golpe

- Hey Kurt, tranquilo, no haremos nada -rió levemente el rubio- Es una cama bastante amplia y así podremos conversar hasta tarde

Maxxie le sonrió y Kurt asintió levemente, el rubio tenia razón, que durmieran en la misma cama no significaba nada, ellos eran solo amigos y sabia que él solo estaba exagerando todo como siempre.

Una vez dentro de la habitación del rubio, este le presto una pijama a Kurt para que durmiera con ella, el castaño se fue a cambiar al baño y cuando salio se encontró con Maxxie ya en pijama y apunto de meterse a la cama

- ¿Que lado prefieres?

- Cualquiera esta bien para mi

Le sonrió cerrando la puerta del baño dejando su ropa sobre una silla, se acerco a la cama y se acostó al lado de Maxxie, volteándose para poder mirarlo, el rubio apago la luz y se quedaron iluminados por la luz de la luna

- ¿Que se siente tener tanto espacio para ti? -preguntó Kurt

- Es bueno a veces, ya sabes, cuando quieres estar un rato solo y eso, pero el resto del tiempo es horrible, se siente una soledad increible

- Sabes que no estas solo ¿Verdad?

El chico se giro en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo, soltó un largo suspiro

- Muchas veces se siente así

- Me tienes a mi, aun que no siempre esté por aquí para molestarte

- Tu nunca molestas Kurt, por mi te tendría todo el tiempo aquí

- No digas eso que luego me mudo a vivir contigo -dijo soltando una risita

- Avísame cuando te mudes para preparar la bienvenida -bromeo el rubio

Kurt dejo escapar un bostezo y se acomodo en la cama, Maxxie giro un poco la cabeza para verlo

- Descansa Kurt, mañana debes estar temprano en tu casa

- Buenas noches Maxxie

- Buenas noches Kurt

Kurt cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, se encontraba agotado, así que no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormido.

* * *

- Hey bella durmiente, hora de levantarse

Kurt abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces para encontrarse con la cara sonriente de su amigo rubio

- ¿Que hora es? -pregunto bostezando

- Las 10, es hora de regresar a casa cenicienta

- Muy gracioso Maxxie

Bromeo lanzandole una almohada al rubio el cual la esquivo con facilidad, se levanto perezosamente para acercarse a la silla, tomar su ropa y dirigirse a baño para cambiarse.

* * *

Ya se encontraban camino a su casa, Maxxie iba manejando, dijo que hoy le apetecía manejar cuando Kurt le pregunto por su chofer. Iban a mitad de camino cuando el teléfono de Kurt comenzó a sonar

- Hola

- Kurt ¿Donde estas?

- Voy camino a casa papá

- ¿Desayunaste ya?

- Sí, ya desayune

- Esta bien, solo llamaba para decirte que no estamos en casa, Finn salio con Rachel, Carole y yo tuvimos que ir a hacer unas compras de emergencia, así que estarás solo por un rato

- Esta bien papá, no hay problema

- Adiós Kurt, cuídate, llámame cuando llegues a casa

- Esta bien, nos vemos, te amo

El castaño finalizó la llamada y guardo su teléfono

- ¿Quien era? -pregunto su amigo

- Papá, avisándome que no hay nadie en casa

- Oh, ok

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Kurt aun tenia un poco de sueño, y la música tranquila no estaba ayudando a despertarlo, así que Maxxie dejo la platica para otro momento.

- Llegamos -dijo Maxxie estacionando frente a la casa de Kurt

- Gracias por traerme

Respondió abriendo la puerta del auto y bajándose, se sorprendió al ver que el rubio también se bajo del auto

- No es necesario que te bajes -dijo cerrando la puerta del auto

- Debo asegurarme de que llegues sano y salvo a casa -respondió guiñándole un ojo mientras reía

Fueron caminado lentamente hasta la entrada de la casa de Kurt

- Ahora si, sano y salvo -bromeo el castaño

- Ahora puedo marcharme en paz

- Adiós Maxxie, gracias por todo

- Kurt... yo... -dijo bajando la mirada a sus labios

Antes de darse cuenta Maxxie estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara, lo vio unos segundos a los ojos, luego bajo la mirada a sus labios, cerro los ojos y sintió la presión de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, respondió el beso casi automáticamente y disfruto de la sensación. Cuando se separaron Maxxie lo miro directo a los ojos

- Nos vemos luego Kurt

El rubio rápidamente camino hasta su auto sin permitir que Kurt dijera algo, se subió a su auto y desapareció por la calle, el castaño se quedo observando como se marchaba, hasta que reacciono y entro a su casa.

* * *

**Les pido mil perdones por la demora, y no, no he muerto :P**

**Pero si tuve un lapso de "no tengo imaginación" por eso no había actualizado**

**También**** les quiero dar gracias por todos los reviews que me dejan, realmente los aprecio.**

**Y ahora respecto al capitulo... ¡Maxxie y Kurt! ¿Como se llamaría su pareja? ¿Murt? ¿Kaxxie? Dejen sus sugerencias jaja.**

**Sin mas que decir, gracias a todos los lectores :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Kurt se encontraba paseando tranquilamente por el centro de comercial de Lima, pronto seria el cumpleaños de Carole y quería obsequiarle algo especial, así que se tomaría todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar el regalo perfecto para ella.

Después de visitar varias tiendas, sin encontrar nada que llamara su atención, decidió descansar un rato y pasar a tomarse un café. Mientras estaba en la fila para hacer su pedido su celular vibro, era un mensaje de Maxxie. Él y Maxxie habían estado mensajeandose los días siguientes después del beso, aun que ninguno de los dos lo menciono, pero los mensajes ya no parecían ser solo de amigos, un par de veces había recibido Kurt había sonreído por mensajes como "Me pregunto si tu cara será igual de linda al amanecer, deberíamos averiguarlo ;) M." "¿Te había dicho que tienes una sonrisa hermosa? M.", y el castaño no se quedaba atrás con las respuestas que le enviaba al rubio, a veces se sorprendía de lo coquetas que eran. Pero esa tarde era un mensaje normal, de amigos planeando reunirse.

Kurt se concentró en ordenar su café y luego ir a sentarse en un rincón de la cafetería, para poder responderle con tranquilidad al rubio

"¿Que tienes pensado para esta noche? K."

"Tu, yo, unas cuantas pizzas y películas, piénsalo bebe ;) M."

Kurt se echo a reír por la respuesta de él, el hecho de que Maxxie lo llamara bebe había nacido tras una estúpida broma respecto a la suave piel de Kurt.

"¿Pasas por mi Tinkerbell? K."

"¿Tinkerbell? ¿Y eso por que? M."

"Eres rubio, y tienes movimientos de hadita :P K."

"Hey, sabes que amas mis movimientos de hadita ;) Okey BEBE te paso a buscar a las 6 ¿Esta bien? M.

"Esta bien Tinkerbell, te estaré esperando :D K."

Luego tras recorrer algunas otras tiendas, Kurt había decidido que el regalo perfecto para su madrastra eran un par de aretes de brillantes, aun que el castaño no contaba con mucho dinero, pudo obtener el regalo con mucho esfuerzo tras gastar gran parte de sus ahorros, pero estaba seguro que Carole los amaría, y ella los valía.

* * *

Llegó a su casa justo para almorzar en familia, Puck estaba incluido en ese almuerzo ya que había venido a jugar vídeo juegos con Finn. El castaño ayudo a su madrastra a poner la mesa y servir los platos, luego todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

- Hey Kurt ¿Donde te haz metido?

- ¿Por que dices eso Puck? -preguntó Kurt algo confundido

- Estas desaparecido, ya ni siquiera estas en nuestras reuniones de vídeo juegos

- He estado con mis amigos de Westerville

- ¿Un nuevo interés amoroso?

Puck movio sus cejas sugestivamente y Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una risita, un poco nerviosa y un poco de afirmación

- Estas loco Puckerman

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, y Kurt agradeció internamente que no le dieran importancia al tema de su "nuevo interés amoroso". En parte por que era incomodo hablar esos temas con sus padres presentes, y otra razón era por que Kurt no se había puesto a pensar en eso.

Luego de comer y ayudar a recoger la mesa se fue a recostar un rato sobre su cama. Ahora se encontraba boca arriba mirando el techo. A Kurt le gustaba Sebastian, desde el primer día que lo defendió de Karofsky, ese acto había activado algo en el que hizo sentir mayor interés por el chico alto, y luego estaba aquel beso que Sebastian le había dado, pero todo se había complicado últimamente y ya no estaba seguro lo que sentía por él. Y su reciente beso con Maxxie solo lo confundía mas, Kurt había creído que Maxxie era heterosexual, por eso nunca había pensado en el como nada mas que un amigo, pero ahora que sabia que él era gay, y lo había besado, y le decía todas esas cosas, ya no estaba muy seguro si eran solo amigos, pero entonces... ¿Que eran?

Los pensamientos de Kurt se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono era un mensaje de Maxxie avisando que ya había llegado. Se despidió de su padre, al cual ya le había pedido permiso anteriormente, y salio de su casa para encontrarse con el auto negro de Maxxie, ser acerco a él y abrió la puerta del copiloto sabiendo que era su amigo quien conducía

- Hola Tinkerbell -dijo entrando en el auto

- ¿Seguirás con eso? -Maxxie soltó una risita y echo a andar el auto

- ¿Seguirás llamándome bebe?

- Vale, entiendo, no te diré mas así

- Me parece excelente

- ¿Pero como te puedo llamar ahora?

- Que re parece... ¿Kurt?

- Nop, Kurt es muy normal, todos te llaman así

- Aw y tu quieres llamarme de manera especial -bromeo el castaño

- ¡Por su puesto! Pero no te preocupes, ya pensaré en un nombre para ti

El resto del viaje hasta la casa del rubio se baso en conversaciones sin sentido llena de risas y bromas.

* * *

- ¡KURT!

Gritó Maxxie haciendo que Kurt saltara y cayera al suelo, el rubio estallo en carcajadas mientras se afirmaba el estomago, Kurt aun somnoliento se puso de pie con algo de trabajo y se sentó en la cama mientras le lanzaba mirada fulminantes a su amigo

- Me las vas a pagar Maxxie

- Si claro ¿Que harás?

Respondió desafiante mientras se subía a la cama, se puso a un lado de Kurt y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados, el castaño se removió ante las manos del rubio intentando detenerlo, sin mucho éxito Maxxie siguió haciendo cosquillas hasta que de alguna manera Kurt termino acostado de espalda y el rubio sobre el, con sus rostros a unos escasos centímetros y las respiraciones entre cortadas, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se quedaron con la vista fija en el otro unos segundos, el castaño bajo la vista a la boca del otro chico, quería besarlo, quería volver a sentir sus labios, sin pensarlo otro segundo tomo al rubio de la camiseta y le acerco a él pegando sus labios, el otro no tardo en reaccionar y devolverle el beso, se separaron solo cuando el aire ya era necesario, Kurt tenia sus mejillas enrojecidas y su cabello alborotado

- Kurt...

- Yo... bueno...

- Hey, tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones ni nada, solo me gustaría aclarar las cosas contigo -Kurt no respondió, se quedo en silencio esperando que él siguiera hablando- Me gustas Kurt, y mucho, y sé que a ti te gusta Sebastian...

- A mi no me gusta Sebastian -interrumpió Kurt

- ¿Seguro?

- Él es un idiota

- ¿Eso significa que podríamos tener una oportunidad?

- Te voy a ser sincero, creo que eres un chico muy lindo, pero no estoy seguro que es exactamento lo que siento por ti

- Podemos averiguarlo ¿No crees?

Maxxie le sonrió y Kurt le respondió dando múltiples besos al rubio

- ¿Eso es un si? -pregunto entre besos

- Sí

Siguieron con la sesión de besos hasta que los labios de ambos estaban hinchados y colorados. Se recostaron en la cama, Maxxie encendió la televisión y puso uno de esos programas policiales, Kurt se acostó a su la dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro

- Por cierto, vuelves a despertarme así y eres hombre muerto

Maxxie no dijo nada, solo se rió, dejo un pequeño beso en el cabello del castaño y se concentro en el programa de tv.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo! yey! La verdad lo tenia listo para el domingo, pero ocurrió un viaje sorpresa y por eso no actualice.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio, son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Y ahora, hablando del capitulo, ¡Kurxxie! Así se llama la pareja Jaja, recomendación de una lectora.**

**Este capitulo fue principalmente de Kurt y Maxxie, pero ya en los siguientes vuelve Sebastian, y traerá varias sorpresas que incluyen a Blaine :B**

******Sin mas que decir, gracias a todos los lectores :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9.**

Kurt entro a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cerró la puerta con cuidado y subió las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, estaba seguro de que Finn aun estaría durmiendo, y no quería despertar a su hermano. Ya dentro de su cuarto y con la puerta cerrada se dejo caer sobre su cama soltando un gran suspiro y recordando lo vivido en esa mañana

**Flashback**

_¡Buenos días Kurt! -dijo Maxxie entrando a la habitación_

_El castaño se restregó los ojos aun algo adormilado, se sentó en la cama y se sorprendió al ver que su amigo tenia una bandeja en sus manos, le sonrió de manera dulce mientras el rubio depositaba la bandeja en sus piernas y se sentaba a su lado, el desayuno consistía en una taza da café, un par de tostadas y mermelada para acompañarlas, pero lo que llamo la atención de Kurt fue un pequeño papel justo en medio de la bandeja, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesita de cama y tomo la nota_

_"Kurt ¿Quieres ser mi novio"_

_Levanto los ojos de la nota para posarlos sobre Maxxie, algo sorprendido, el rubio noto esto y se apresuro a hablar_

_- Sé que es algo pronto, pero yo realmente te quiero Kurt, eres un chico increíble y muy guapo, y sé que quizás aun te guste Sebastian, pero yo..._

_- Espera -lo interrumpió el otro- ¿Quien dijo que me gusta Sebastian?_

_- Lo de la cita, y la forma que hablabas con él..._

_- No me gusta Sebastian -respondió el castaño con seguridad, y ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir_

_- Vale, entonces..._

_- Y-yo..._

_- Kurt, si me dices que no esta bien, seguiremos siendo amigos, es solo que realmente me gustaría poder besarte en cada momento sin tener el miedo a que me rechaces, tu me importas demasiado, y no me haría feliz perderte por una estupidez __mía_

_Como respuesta el castaño se abalanzo sobre el otro para besarlo_

_- ¿Eso es un si? -pregunto Maxxie entre besos_

_- Si -sonrió ante de unir sus labios una vez mas._

**Fin flashback.**

* * *

Kurt salio de baño con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, busco en su closet el atuendo para el día de hoy, cuando estaba a medio vestir escucho como alguien golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto

- Adelante -dijo mientras examinaba una chaqueta

Finn atravesó la puerta y se paro en medio de la habitación

- Kurt, yo y los chicos del club glee iremos al parque de diversiones en un rato ¿Quieres ir?

- ¿Papá sabe?

- Claro -le respondió su hermanastro con una sonrisa

- ¿Te molesta si invito a mi novio?

- No claro que... ¡Espera! ¿Tienes novio? ¿Desde cuando?

- ¿Desde hoy? -respondió mordiéndose el labio

- Vaya, no tenia idea que estabas viendo a un chico...

- ¿Te molesta si lo invito?

- No, esta bien, nos iremos dentro de media hora

- Estaré listo

Finn se quedo allí parado observando a Kurt que tenia un corbatín en la mano

- ¿Finn?

- ¿Si?

- Puedes irte

- Oh claro, lo siento, te esperamos abajo

Sonrió una vez mas para luego dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta escaleras abajo, Kurt se sentó en a orilla de su cama mientras sacaba su celular y le enviaba un mensaje a Maxxie.

* * *

Media hora mas tarde todos iban en la camioneta de Puck en dirección al parque de diversiones. El auto de Puck no era lo suficientemente grande como para meter a ocho jóvenes allí, por lo que algunos debieron sentarse en las piernas de otros, en los asientos de atrás a un lado estaba Maxxie, y Kurt sentado sobre él, en el asiento de medio estaba Santana, a su lado Finn y Rachel, Puck era quien conducía, en el asiento del copiloto iba Quinn y Sam iba junto a las mochilas en la parte trasera.

- Hey Kurt -Maxxie le susurro al oido

- ¿Pasa algo? -se giro un poco para observar a su novio

- Nada, solo quería decirte que te quiero

El castaño sonrió y se acerco para unir sus labios. Santana rodó los ojos y miro hacia el otro lado, donde Finn y Rachel estaban de la misma manera

- ¿Por que yo tuve que sentarme entre estas dos parejitas? -se quejo

- Por que llegaste tarde -le contesto la rubia

- Oh Fabrey, fueron solo 5 minutos

- Llegas tardes, pierdes tu derecho de elección

Santana negó con la cabeza mientras los demás reían. El resto del viaje fue entre bromas y risas.

* * *

- ¿Pueden apurarse? -preguntó Finn emocionado mientras caminaba, casi corría, hacia los juegos

- No es fácil caminar con esto zapatos -bromeo Quinn

- ¡Para que los usaron! -se detuvo a esperar a todos

- Berry, controla a tu novio, parece un niño de cinco años -dijo la latina

- Pero yo lo amo así -sonrió y tomo la mano de su novio

Santana hizo un gesto de vomitar y todos rieron, Finn y Rachel solo rodaron los ojos y salieron corriendo hacia la fila para subir a la montaña rusa. Quinn y Sam fueron a los autos chocones, Puck y Santana se perdieron en algún lugar del parque, dejando solos a Kurt y Maxxie

- Espero que mis amigos no te hayan asustado -dijo el castaño riendo

- La verdad estoy aterrado -contesto con una risa entrelazando su mano con la de Kurt

- ¿A donde quieres ir primero?

- Uhm, ¿Que tal la montaña rusa?

Kurt solo asintió y fueron rumbo a la montaña rusa.

* * *

Al bajar del juego Kurt se sentía algo mareado, no había sido buena idea subir justo después de comer unos bocadillos, se apoyo en una banca cercana y respiro profundamente un par de veces

- Kurt ¿Te sientes bien? -preguntó el rubio mientras le acariciaba la espalda

- Si, solo necesito ir al baño

Se enderezo, respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces mas y se fue hacia el baño, dejando a su novio junto a la banca. Entro al baño y rápidamente fue hasta el lavabo, abrió la llave y bebió un sorbo de agua, se mojo las manos y se refresco la cara, ya se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor

- Hola

Escucho decir a sus espaldas, cerró la llave y levanto el rostro, miro el espejo y allí estaba él, se giro y se apoyo contra el lavabo

- Sebastian -respondió fríamente.

* * *

**Perdón por no actualizar antes, pero regrese a clases y estoy ajustándome a mi nuevo horario. Pero quiero dejar claro que no abandonaré ninguno de mis fics (Eso incluye Stupid love) aun que me demore un poco (bastante) en actualizar los terminaré, es mi deber(?)  
**

**Ahora, respecto al capitulo... ****Chan chan ¿Que pasará? ¿Se besaran intensamente? okno xD Lo descubrirán el proximo capitulo :3**

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejan, me alegran el día y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias.**

**Sin nada mas que decir, hasta la próxima actualización :)**


End file.
